The International Meta-analysis of HIV Host Genetics assembled data from 5,800 HIV-infected subjects from 18 cohorts. A manuscript was submitted for publication describing the effects of the CCR5-delta 32 and CCR2-64I polymorphisms on AIDS-risk. The meta-analysis firmly establishes the epidemiological association between CCR2 64I and slower disease progression. The effects of both the CCR5-delta 32 and CCR2-64I polymorphisms appear to be mediated, at least in part, through early viral dynamics. Current work is assessing the association between AIDS progression and homozygosity for the SDF1-3A polymorphism. A paper was published showing that, in patients with late-stage HIV disease, HIV viral load predicts disease progression independently of CD4 cell counts. Because viral load most strongly predicted progression immediately after the load was measured, it appears to reflect the current level of immunosuppression. Current work is assessing the heterogeneity of viral load in HIV-infected children. A paper is in press describing trends in zoster incidence among HIV-infected individuals enrolled in two natural history cohort studies. There was evidence that HIV- infected persons may not mount effective booster responses to varicella zoster virus. A paper was submitted describing Hepatitis C virus (HCV) viral load and risk of heterosexual transmission by hemophilic men. HCV viral load was much higher among men dually infected with HIV, suggesting that HIV/HCV co-infection may increase the risk of HCV transmission to female partners.